


Grief

by silverliningsgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Grief/Mourning, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningsgirl/pseuds/silverliningsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has just gotten word of his mothers death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Only the slightest bit of angst.

"I don't know what to do Ron, he's been there all day." Harry whispered to his best friend over the floo connection.

"Mate, his mother just died, cut him a little slack. the man probably isn't ready to talk yet." Ron sighed. "Harry, just give him some space." Harry groaned. He hated seeing people in pain. Draco called it his Hero Complex. Speaking of the blonde, Harry saw him twitch slightly out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting prone on the floor, leaning up against the couch, still in the same place where he had fallen to the ground after hearing the news.

About 9 months ago, Harry had seen Draco in a muggle bar. Head down and drowning his sorrows, the Slytherin was a wreck. Harry had carried him back to Grimmauld place that night, tucked him into bed and forced him to drink a potion that would make his soon-to-be hangover go away.

Malfoy had woken up the next morning confused and disoriented, but grateful. Two weeks after that first meeting, Harry had asked him on a date. Two months after that, and Draco had moved into his apartment. The rest is history.

Things had been going good. When they had first started dating, Draco hardly talked about himself or his feelings. But slowly as their relationship progressed, he began to open up to Harry. He told him things about the war and Voldemort, how he felt during the final battle and even the simple things. How he liked his coffee, what his favorite food was, and how despite his upbringing, Draco Malfoy was a wonderful cook. Then Narcisssa Malfoy died.

Any and all progress Harry had made flew out the door. Draco recived the letter informing him that his mother had passed peacefully in their summer home early that morning. He had dropped the letter and fallen to his knees. It was now late evening and no matter how hard Harry shook him, or begged him, Draco said nothing and refused to move. He hadn't eaten either.

"But i'm worried, he hasn't said a word. Should I call a doctor?" Harry had started seriously fretting a while ago, and did the first thing that came to mind. Fire call his best friend. Ron had told him not to worry, but Harry was worrying. Draco was the kind of person who voiced their grief. When Lucius Malfoy died, Draco had yelled and screamed and thrown things. He had been angry. But at least Harry had known how he was feeling. Now Draco just sat still, his face blank.

"....Harry...?" Draco's voice was rough from lack of use.

"Got to go Ron, call you later." He whipped his head around to look at Draco. "Draco, are you alright?"

".....Harry I....I cant..." Draco trailed of again, tears welling in his eyes.

"Draco. Draco it's ok. Just talk to me. Please, please talk to me." He moved closer to Draco and carefully cradled his face in his hands.

"Oh Harry, she's gone, she's gone. Why do the people I love always die? Why her? She was all I had left....." His words became messy and incoherent, but they kept coming. Harry could occasionally catch snippets of what he was saying, mostly "she's gone" and "she was all I had."

"Draco, shhhhhh. It's going to be alright. You've still got me." Harry softly pulled him into his arms, continuing to whisper soft and reassuring thins into his ear.

After Draco stopped crying, Harry led him to the kitchen, where he fed the blonde some warm soup and tea. Draco kept saying things like "how will I live without her?" and Harry kept comforting him. He knew what it felt like to lose someone close to you, and he knew how much a shoulder to cry on was appreciated.

They finally made it to bed a hour later. Draco lay on top of Harry, a few tears sneaking through his lashes and dampening Harry's shirt. He whimpered and sniffled occasionally too. Harry would rub his back and softly hum whenever that happened.

"I love you Harry." Draco mumbled into Harry's shirt. Harry smiled and stroked his head.

"I love you too Draco." Harry continued his ministrations. Draco might be submerged in grief now, but with love and support, he could get through it.

They were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, prompts are welcome!


End file.
